


[Eng] Moments

by Farea_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire
Summary: [Attack On Titan AU] [Eren✗Levi] [Canonverse & ModernAU]Collection of Flash-Fic e One-Shot about Eren and Levi.





	1. ๑ Tickle

They cleaned the castle all day long, but it was worth it. That was the last part of the castle and now they could finally only concentrate on their workouts.  
Eren let himself slide on the wall, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief: cleaning made him feel the heat as much as running. Especially if the squad leader was Captain Levi in person. It seemed that he was tired too, and he joined Eren on the floor, moving away his hair from his sweaty forehead.  
  
«You did a good job, for once», whispered, as if praising the boy gave him a huge bother.  
  
Eren didn’t respond immediately. He opened his big, bright green eyes, eyeing the Captain’s face.  
  
«I know», replied with a tip of satisfaction in his voice, making Levi snort.  
  
«Don’t get used to it, Jaeger. You won’t take free praises just to satisfy your ego.»  
  
«That weren’t _free_. You told me that I did a good job, after all», replied immediately the boy.  
  
As an answer, the Captain took his dust cleaner stick and banged in Eren’s face, making him cough.  
  
«I won’t let you contradict me, Eren!»  
  
The return to the name instead of the last name dissolved all the hierarchical tension and Eren, grabbing his own dust cleaner, attacked the Captain, starting a little, improvised war. The feathers brushed Levi’s neck many times until he couldn’t contain himself, revealing his weakness: he was ticklish.  
  
Eren heard him laugh for the first time since they knew each other, and he started blushing, wanting to hear that laugh once more.  
The dust cleaner war became a tickle fight, and Eren’s quick fingers slid under Captain’s candid shirt, tickling his hips. They fell one above the other, dragged by that unusual moment of peace, until Levi’s hands grabbed Eren’s hair, pulling his lips into a kiss.  
  
The first laugh became their first kiss.  
  
The war became love.


	2. ๑ Sea

He has that stupid smile on his lips while he looks at the sea.  
I know how he waited for this moment, he told me so many times. It's one of those dreams you do as a child, and that are easily forgotten when you grow up, but not for Eren. Eren fought and reached for it.  
I let him enjoy the moment, I won’t say nothing if he won’t do it first. I want him to impress that image in his mind as much as possible. I don’t know when we can get back here. I don’t know if we can go back together.  
  
He turns his head at me and now those two big, bright eyes are on me, now: they shine of such happiness, almost blinding me. But I don’t turn away my gaze. I could never do it.  
  
Eren blushes, realizing that I was watching him, while he had his attention only for the sea in front of him. He looks down and I curse him inside of me: I’d like to tell him to look at me again.  
  
«Thank you for being here,» he tells me, sitting on the sand.  
  
«The expedition has passed from here, I didn’t plan it.»  
  
«You came here to see the sea with me, Levi.»  
  
He used to calling me by my birth name, when we are alone. The military hierarchy doesn’t care in these moments.  
I don’t answer, but I sit next to him. He puts his head on my shoulder, and I don’t move, lifting my hand and putting it into his hair: he’s full of salt and sand, for the sea bath that he did today.  
When I touch him, he turns his head and looks at me.  
Even his lips taste of salt.


End file.
